What if Mal was a woman ?
by Shasmyr
Summary: Le Serenity dérive dans l'espace à la suite d'une panne moteur. Malcolm Reynolds a fait évacuer l'équipage et, seul à bord, tente de faire repartir la machine. Succombant peu à peu à sa blessure et au manque d'oxygène, il finit par s'écrouler inconscient, dans la soute. Alors qu'il pense mourir ici, le sort en décide autrement… avec son lot de surprises.


Out of Gas – What if Mal was a woman?

Le Serenity dérive dans l'espace à la suite d'une panne moteur. Malcolm Reynolds a fait évacuer l'équipage et, seul à bord, tente de faire repartir la machine. Face aux difficultés qu'il rencontre, il se rappelle comment tout a commencé, de l'achat de son vaisseau en collaboration avec Zoe à l'arrivée de Wash, de Kaylee, de Jayne, et d'Inara. Succombant peu à peu à sa blessure et au manque d'oxygène, il finit par s'écrouler inconscient, dans la soute. Alors qu'il pense mourir ici, le sort en décide autrement… avec son lot de surprises.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. J'ai les tempes transformées en enclumes sur lesquelles on bat un morceau de taule. Ma vue est trouble, mes paupières sont aussi lourdes que deux volets métalliques. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et comme un goût de sang au fond de la gorge. J'entends des voix mais je ne pige rien : ça résonne comme sous une cloche. Je daube la transpiration. Ou peut-être que ça ne vient pas de moi. Difficile à dire. J'esquisse un mouvement pour me redresser mais une vive douleur dans l'abdomen me rappelle à l'ordre, m'arrachant un grognement plaintif. Ma main effleure un bandage : je suis blessé, donc. Ça me revient maintenant.

« Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng », je grince entre mes dents, plein de rancœur pour ce connard qui m'a logé un pruneau dans le bide, reposant ma tête sur la banquette. J'attire l'attention des personnes présentes, et je distingue même un éclat de rire, suivi d'une voix féminine familière :

« Ah, le Capitaine est de retour ! » Kaylee. Je ferme et rouvre les yeux afin de rendre ma vue plus nette. Ils ont l'air con, tous en cercle, autour de moi.

« Faites pas cette tête, personne n'est mort… » Je me racle la gorge, ma voix ne sonne pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être à cause de ce goût de sang, dans la gorge ? Inara m'apporte un verre d'eau, tandis que Simon m'aide à me redresser légèrement.

« Tiens, Mad, essayes de boire doucement… On a bien cru te perdre. » Je ne tique pas tout de suite, peut-être que j'ai mal entendu, peut-être qu'Inara s'est emmêlée les pinceaux, ou bien, peut-être qu'elle me fait passer un message subliminal, en tout cas, moi c'est Mal, pas Mad. Je n'ai pas le temps de la corriger de toute façon, puisque Zoe s'approche, bras croisés, s'excusant d'avoir été à l'encontre de mes ordres. Elle a beau me dire que ça ne se reproduira pas, je sais qu'elle ne regrette rien de sa prise de décision. Mon équipage. J'esquisse un sourire : ils ont désobéis pour venir me sauver les miches. Bande de crétins… Au fond, je suis ému, après tout, il est vrai que je ne doute pas de la loyauté de Zoe, de Wash ou encore de Kaylee, mais je ne pensais pas compter à ce point. Je ne trouve pas les mots, d'ailleurs, je n'en dirais rien : je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent parler librement de leurs sentiments. Mais le simple regard complice et plein de gratitude à mon Second suffit pour qu'il comprenne. Zoe et moi, ça ne date pas d'hier. Et malgré les vestiges de notre passé militaire, j'aime à penser que nous sommes aujourd'hui des amis, plus que des compagnons d'arme. J'esquisse un sourire chafouin, tout en prenant le verre d'eau et le portant à mes lèvres, coulant un regard en coin à mon second :

« Je passerai l'éponge sur ton insubordination… La soute a besoin d'être briquée… »

La blague fait son effet avec l'équipage, et Zoe fait mine de grincer qu'elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser crever. Je tiens mes côtes, tout en ricanant, puis, mon regard se pose sur Jayne, bien silencieux depuis mon réveil. Il tient son bonnet orange dans ses grosses mains, me coulant un regard de chien battu. J'arque un sourcil : je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être aussi affecté par mon état. A le voir comme ça, on dirait que l'on m'enterre. Je porte une nouvelle fois le verre d'eau à mes lèvres, en soupirant :

« On a eu peur pour son Capitaine, Jayne ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon vieux, tu n'auras pas besoin de retrouver de travail… » Je me racle une nouvelle fois la gorge : cette voix, je ne la reconnais pas. « Mais qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que ma voix est si…. » Alors que je porte ma main à ma gorge, mon bras rencontre une toute nouvelle résistance… Je suspens mon geste, incrédule, puis baisse les yeux pour contempler, sur mon torse, deux bosses qui quelques heures encore auparavant n'existaient pas. « Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn… Qu'est-ce que… ! » J'ai posé mes mains expérimentées sur les deux bosses, et je suis formel… « Je…. J'ai des… ce sont des …. ? Pou… » L'horreur m'étreint tandis que je soulève le drap qui recouvre la partie inférieure de mon corps, sous le regard interloqué de tout mon équipage. Ma découverte me fait sauter hors du lit de l'infirmerie, renversant draps, compresses, et plateau de seringues. On me regarde comme un dément alors que je pointe mon entrejambe, pâle comme un linge : « Où… où est mon … » Comme si on avait pu me le retirer. J'interroge Simon du regard, comme s'il pouvait être l'auteur de cette ablation, mais il semble tout aussi étonné par ma réaction que les autres.

« Ça ne va pas, Capitaine ? » demande Kaylee. Non, meï-meï, tu vois bien que ça ne va pas ! J'hallucine, je dois rêver, ça ne peut pas être autrement. D'un revers de bras je renverse tous les flacons présents sur un plateau métallique afin d'observer mon reflet. Shee-niou. Je…

« Je… Je suis une femme… ? » J'échange un regard inquiet avec chacun des membres de Serenity. Qu'est-ce qui les étonne tant que ça ? Ma crise d'hystérie ou bien le fait que je me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant eux ? « Je suis une femme… » C'est un fait. Et comme chacun garde le silence ne sachant que trop comment réagir face à cette crise, une seule voix s'élève. « Et super bien roulée, en plus de ça. » Ma mâchoire inférieure s'effondre d'elle-même tandis que Jayne hausse les épaules, naturellement, ne voyant pas spécialement où se trouve le malaise. Alors là, je ne sais pas si je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Jayne vient de me draguer, et ça a l'air de ne choquer personne outre mesure. Inara s'approche doucement de moi. « Madison ? » Madison ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne pige rien ! Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et j'entends Simon discuter avec Zoe. Elle lui demande si j'ai pu recevoir un choc, un traumatisme qui m'aurait fait perdre la mémoire. Mais il répond par la négative. Bien sûr, un choc qui m'aurait fait pousser une paire de seins et un vagin…

« Je… j'vais avoir besoin d'un verre… » Et je tombe dans les vapes, si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de sentir le sol. Ou bien peut-être parce qu'on m'a rattrapé.

Profitons de mon inconscience pour récapituler : est-ce que je dois continuer de parler au masculin, ou bien admettre que mon anatomie féminine domine et parler de moi au féminin, maintenant ?


End file.
